brawl_of_the_objects_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Helping Objects
This is supposed to be an episode that follows BOTO Episode 6' - BOTO's Night Contest. You should read that fanfic if you haven't done so already. (Popsicley and Chocolatey are standing next to each other. Popsicley has a smile on her face, and Chocolatey's face is neutral.) Popsicley / Hey, Chocolatey! Chocolatey / Uh, what is it? Popsicley / Remember how you said you were gonna watch your TV program, "Wonka conventions"? Chocolatey / Yeah? Popsicley (with a wide smile) / Well, yo' just missed it. Chocolatey (angrily) / What?! Popsicley / You never asked me when it started. Chocolatey / Hey, that's not very nice! I was waiting for today so I could see my program, and you made me miss it! Now I have to wait a whole year to see it! And it's your fault! And... I thought we were friends! Popsicley (now also angry) / What?! So now you think we're not friends?! I thought better of you! Chocolatey / Someday when you get voted off the show you'll understand how I feel... Popsicley / And I'll be hurting you in your sleep if you keep at it! (they growl at each other) Hot Dog (walking over) / Whoah there girls! What is going on here? Popsicley (pointing to Chocolatey) / She's backstabbing me! Chocolatey (pointing to Popsicley) / Well, she made me miss the TV program I waited for all year! Popsicley (to Chocolatey) / I did not! (Chocolatey disarms Popsicley) Hot Dog / What seriously?! I thought you were friends! Chocolatey / We would be if she hadn't done her mean thing! * BOTO Title Screen * Party Hat / Aww... Slurpy / What? Party Hat / I'm just sad that our friendship group is pretty much doomed without Shieldy. Boombox / Maybe someone can substitute him. Shelly (walking over) / Hey Party Hat! Can I join your friendship group? Party Hat / You know what? Of course you can! But if Shieldy ever comes back, don't get mad, okay? Shelly / Okay... Controlly / Hey Team Vanilla! Since all of you fell asleep last month, you six are up for elimination. Come with me to the elimination area. (Song: "Elimination, Elimination Time, ooh, someone's gonna get their b*tt k*cked, Elimination Time!") Controlly / Hello everyone! This time we got a total of 1880 votes, 99 less than last time. Remember, if you're safe, you get a box. Xylophone / "Remember"? Controlly / Oh sorry, I forgot. Since Xylophone is here, I need to go over the rules one more time: One box contains something you'll find useful in the challenge while the rest contain things you seriously couldn't care less about. Slurpy / Gee, that's exciting. Controlly / Anyways, Party Hat is safe with 115 votes. That I expected, because he was awake the latest of all of you. (box tossed to Party Hat) Party Hat / Wow, that's good. Controlly / Next safe is Slurpy, with 171 votes. (box tossed to Slurpy) Slurpy/ Woo hoo! Controlly / Xylophone and Boombox, you two are also safe with 276 and 353 votes respectively. (boxes tossed to Xylophone and Boombox) Xylophone / Yes! Boombox / Yay! Controlly / It is now down to Shelly and Pinecone. Party Hat / Shelly better not be eliminated, she just joined our friendship group! Controlly / Well, let's reveal the votes. (The bars of Shelly and Pinecone both stop at pretty much the same place at the very right of the screen, and no numbers are displayed) Controlly / Wow, that's so close I can't tell! I guess we're going to need a tiebreaker. Party Hat / Wait! Aren't there supposed to be numbers to the right of the bars? Controlly / Oh, right! It was really hot this morning so the screen got steamed. (wipes off the steam) Thanks for mentioning it. (Shelly's number is 482, and Pinecone's number is 483.) Controlly / Shelly is the last safe with 482 votes, a single vote less than Pinecone. (box tossed to Shelly) Shelly / Woo hoo! (cylinder falls on Pinecone) Pinecone / Aaaaaaaaah! (cylinder freezes) Baguette / Aww, c'est tellement triste de le voir là. (Aww, it's so sad to see him gone.) Controlly / Alright, Party Hat, Boombox, Shelly, Slurpy and Xylophone! You can all open your boxes now! (they do so) Xylophone / I got a pacifier. Boombox / Same. Party Hat / I also got one. Shelly / Hmm... so did I. What did you get, Slurpy? Slurpy / I got a hose. Xylophone / It's curious how there's a water tank at the back end of the hose. Party Hat / Without one, how will it squirt water? It's not screwed into a wall! Controlly / Alright everyone, are you all ready for the next challenge? Boombox / Ya', we waited long enough! Controlly (generates a tunnel) / In this challenge, you will walk all the way through this tunnel. Party Hat / It's a good thing I'm not scared of tunnels! Controlly / No no no, the challenge is not to be the first to get to the end. In fact, that has nothing to do with the challenge. Hot Dog / Then is the challenge to enjoy the tunnel? Popsicley / Maybe we're supposed to repair some broken parts? Boat / I wouldn't be surprised if the challenge was to not die. Controlly / It's none of those three. Slurpy / Then what is the challenge? Controlly / Well, I've been finding a lot of friends lately. So this challenge you're supposed to be helpful. Every time you help someone, you get a point for your team. Hot Dog (sniffing) / Ff...fr...riends... bad memories... Controlly / What's the matter this time, Hot Dog? Hot Dog / It's just that... that... I feel bad for voting Shieldy off the show. He was my friend. I don't know what went over my team back then. Controlly / It's okay. He might come back soon, as BOTO will have two rejoins. Hot Dog / But what about Pizza? I feel sorry for his singing issues. Chocolatey / Hey Hot Dog! Wanna be friends? Hot Dog / OF COURSE! (Hot Dog and Chocolatey hug each other) Popsicley / Huh?? Chocolatey / See, that's what you get for teasing me! Controlly / Anyways, are you all ready for the challenge! Xylophone / We sure are! Controlly / Then let's go! ("Later...") (in the tunnel) Party Hat / This place sure does look weird. Controlly / There are a lot of obstacles in the way, I must warn! Xylophone / Wait, what? Controlly / Yep, this is no ordinary tunnel. Your goal is to not only get through the tunnel, but to help friends. The teams will likely be apart from each other. Hot Dog / Hey, I remember getting these water goggles yesterday. (takes out water googles) Here, you can have them, Chocolatey. (gives them to Chocolatey) Chocolatey / Wow, thanks, Hot Dog! Controlly / What do you know? Hot Dog earns a point already! (+1 for Team Chocolate) Controlly / Team Vanilla, you guys lost twice in a row. Try to win this one, okay? (Party Hat, Slurpy, Shelly and Xylophone nod) Controlly / Good. (Team Vanilla starts walking through the tunnel) Shelly / Uh oh, there's a ledge! Boombox / Come on, everyone get on me! (the four other contestants get on him) (Boombox takes a huge step over the ledge) Boombox / Another point! (+1 for Team Vanilla) (switch to Team Chocolate) Boat / Hey, Popsicley? Popsicley / Don't talk to me, Boat. I'm in a bad mood. Boat / I was offering to carry you. Popsicley / No, thanks. I just don't feel like it. Boat / Hot Dog? You wanna be carried? I'm proud of you giving your goggles! Hot Dog / Really? Thanks! (+1 for Team Chocolate) (switch to Team Vanilla) (they stop at an animate plate of Poutine) Poutine (in a French accent) / You guys shall not pass, until you ticket me with a French folk song. Party Hat / Hmm, well, as far as I know, only Boombox and Xylophone can play music. Boombox / French folk song? Uhh, I'm not sure how to- Xylophone / I'll do it! (takes out a mallet and plays "Alouette": 4--56-6-54564-1-4--56-6-54564---) (Poutine unblocks the path) Party Hat / Oh my birthday, thanks, Xylophone! Xylophone / I was watching your singing contest in Episode 4. (+1 for Team Vanilla) Controlly (from outside the tunnel) / Well, well, both teams are tied at 2! (Team Vanilla is walking towards where there's fire on the wall) Boombox / This place looks vaguely familiar. Party Hat / Remember when we went here with Party Tail? Boombox / Oh, yeah, right. Xylophone / It's getting kind of warm here... (they get to the fire, and Shelly catches on fire) Shelly / AHHHH!!! HELP ME!!! Slurpy / SHELLY!! Oh no... Party Hat / Quick! Get out your hose! (Slurpy gets out her hose, and sprays and extinguishes all the fire on the walls and Shelly) Shelly / Ah, that's better. Thanks! Slurpy / You're welcome! (+1 for Team Vanilla) (switch to Team Chocolate) (wall suddenly closes in front of them) Hot Dog / Uh oh! (message on wall says: "To get across, greet me without saying `hello`.") Chocolatey / How do we do that? Let's see we can remember any of the phrases that we learned... Baguette (idea light bulb) / Bonjour! (wall opens) Chocolatey / Wow, that was quick! (+1 for Team Chocolate) (switch to Team Vanilla in a cheese room) Party Hat / Okay guys, now we're in a cheese room. Xylophone / Smells tasty. (they go to quicksand) Slurpy / Uh oh! There's a vat of quicksand! Shelly (jumps on quicksand) / Here, everyone use me to get across! (everyone gets across by stepping on Shelly. Then Shelly quickly leaps out before disappearing.) Slurpy / Thanks, Shelly! That's so nice! Shelly / You help me, I help you! (+1 for Team Vanilla) (switch to Team Chocolate) (there's a pool of water and a sign saying, "MUST SWIM THROUGH WATER TO GO FURTHER.") Popsicley / Fine, I'll get in you, Boat. (does so) Boat / Aw, I don't have enough room for anyone else. Chocolatey / I'm fine. I have water goggles. Baguette can clutch on me! (+1 for Team Chocolate) Controlly / Both teams are tied at 4. And time's almost up! (switch to Team Vanilla) Slurpy / Look, we're close to the finish! Xylophone / Now if we want to win, we have to do one more helpful thing before the other team. Shelly / Yeah, it's a good thing Xylophone joined our team, otherwise Team Chocolate would highly have the advantage! (switch to Team Chocolate) (We recall that Hot Dog and Popsicley are in Boat.) Boat / Hey guys, my legs hurt. Would you be willing to get out of me now? Chocolatey / I don't think you can ask people to help you. Hot Dog / But the teams are tied, so if we don't do anything helpful quickly, we'll lose! (switch to Team Vanilla) Boombox / Do you see what I see? (below the word EXIT are two openings, one to a daytime scene and one to a nighttime scene) Xylophone / Wait, which of those is the exit? Slurpy / Uhh... I don't know. Party Hat / Wait, there's a sign. "There are two paths out of sight. One leads somewhere very bright, And one leads someplace where there are A hundred thousand different stars. Only one of these leads out, Where the sky is high about. The other very firmly locks You in a strong and wooden box. So think about which one to use, And use the path after you choose. Be fast! for those who want ten dimes, You do not have a lot of time!" Shelly / So we have to decide which opening gets us out of the tunnel. And if we take the wrong one, we're in big trouble. Slurpy / I'm pretty sure it's daytime; I'm not tired at all. Party Hat / Wait! We shouldn't make assumptions. (takes out his digital clock from the previous episode) to see that the clock is in the correct time zone... yep! It's 9:30 P.M. So it's nighttime. This must have been a long challenge! Controlly / And Party Hat helped his entire team! (+1 for Team Vanilla) Party Hat / Come on, let's all go into the nighttime opening! (they do so) (they succesfully get outside, then say "YEAH!" together) day-night concept is taken from BFS, for those who are curious. I loved it. I made up the rhyme. Controlly / Time's up! Everyone come here. (everyone shows up) So, since each team has exactly 5 members, and everyone did something helpful except Popsicley, (Popsicley attempts to disarm Controlly) Team Vanilla has 5 points and Team Chocolate has 4, so Team Vanilla wins at last! (Team Vanilla cheers) Controlly / They also get extra credit for figuring out that it's nighttime! Popsicley thinks / Aww, why did I do that to Chocolatey? I shouldn't have done it in the first place! She didn't deserve to be treated that way! (Chocolatey starts walking away) Popsicley (out loud) / Hey Chocolatey? (starting to walk towards her) Chocolatey / Get lost. You're mean. Popsicley / But Chocolatey, I'm trying t- Chocolatey / JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Popsicley / Dude, seriously, I- Chocolatey / SHUT UP! Our friendship is over! Now I'd rather be with Hot Dog! Hot Dog (runs over) / Chocolatey, I think Popsicley's trying to apologize for being mean to you. You should let her say something. Please! Chocolatey / *sigh* Okay. What is it, Popsicley? Popsicley / Chocolatey, I'm sorry for teasing you. I now realize that it was the wrong thing to do. Chocolatey (now happy) / Really? So we're friends again? Popsicley / Of course we are! (they hug each other) (switch back to where everyone else is) Controlly / Anyways, Team Chocolate is up for elimination. (showing screen with Hot Dog, Popsicley, Chocolatey, Baguette and Boat) So viewers, vote anyone off of Team Chocolate. Voting ends August 7 and Episode 8 comes out on September 1. Well, if all goes well. * BOTO Credits * (nighttime just like right before) (Popsicley is lying asleep on a collection of ice) (Chocolatey walks over with a match set on fire, and lowers the fire near Popsicley. Then she immediately lifts it up.) Chocolatey / Oh my Hershey, what just went over me? (walks away)